The invention relates generally to variable transmission drive pulley assemblies such as are used in snowmobiles.
Prior variable transmission drive pulley assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Watkins -- No. 3,362,242 issued Jan. 9, 1968 PA1 Lassanske -- No. 3,709,052 issued Jan. 9, 1973